A Jecker Romance
by Mellymoo94
Summary: This is a story about Jess and Becker, it's about how they become a couple and the struggles they have to overcome together, will they make it to the end or will it all just prove to much? Read on and find out!
1. Camoflauge Beast

Jecker Story – Chapter 1 – Jess' POV

My alarm clock sounded and for a split second I thought it was the anomaly alarms at work, I rolled over in my bed and turned the alarm clock off then I dragged myself out of bed and went into the shower and brushed my teeth, this week it is Connor and Abby's turn to go shopping this week and they better go soon we were nearly out of toothpaste but as per usual they will leave it until we literally have nothing left then I will have to nag at them to go which bored me I felt like their mum sometimes they were supposed to be my roommates and help me with this stuff.

Looking through my wardrobe I couldn't find anything that appealed to me everything looked so old and worn out and I hated wearing the same outfit twice a month because it just made me look lazy and made it look like I couldn't be bothered to chose anything new. I pulled out a couple things and decided to go with my pale pink and white dress, it was white on the top and the skirt was pale pink the shoes were pale pink heels and I wore it with a pink blazer as it was a little cold outside and a black handbag, I decided to put my hair up in a doughnut and put on light make up as I was only wearing light colours it would look silly to have lots on.

I got into work everyone went to the break room to make themselves a cup of coffee but I knew I wouldn't have time I went to Lester's office and picked up a stack of paperwork which had my name on it, it was to do with a new ADD security system that me and Connor had to go through and Lester wanted it all read and gone through by lunchtime which was when he was going to be in... it's alright for some people to not have to come in till lunchtime whilst some of us had to be in for 7am, I took the paper work to my desk and dropped it next to the ADD monitor.

I was halfway through my paper work when the anomaly alarms went off I soon located it to an Ann Summer's store on the High Street I managed to set off their fire alarms and deployed the time "The anomaly is at the Ann Summer's store on Hashe High Street, I've cleared the building and surrounding buildings and put it to a gas leak the estimated time to get there is 5 minutes I've already hacked into the CCTV and there is not an incursion that I can see but I will keep an eye on and if I see anything I'll let you know, the co-ordinates are set into your Sat Nav's" I stated over the comm. system.

I watched as the team went into the building and did an initial sweep "Jess have you go visual of the basement?" Becker asked over comms.

"No you're on your own down there I'm afraid I have got first aid and back up waiting to go if they are needed, let me know if there is an incursion down there and I can let everyone else know" I stated and heard him say he understood and will contact me once he knew what the situation was.

The alarms started going off again "There's another anomaly, it's at a private residence I need a team there now, Becker I'm sending the backup team to that anomaly with Kellen in charge, Kellen the co-ordinates have been put into your Sat Nav and you have an estimated time of 15 minutes to get there is medical on standby if they are needed, let me know when you get to the location and the let me know the situation you will be known as B team and Becker you are A team" I stated as Lester came into ops room and stood behind me "We have two anomalies, Becker is A team and Kellen is B team. A team ar store in the high street I've closed it off for a mile and said there was a gas leak and the second anomaly is at a private residence I have no visual on anything there but Kellen is going to update me when he gets there to let me know the situation, there is a medical team on standby in case they are needed and we now only have three troops here guarding the ARC so you need to call a couple of people in, there's only one man on the gate and I need you to keep an eye on him to make sure he's OK on his own" I stated to Lester who just sort of nodded and went to his office.

This was turning into a really crazy day and I hoped and prayed to God that having two anomalies isn't the start of another convergence scenario because I don't think I could go through all of that again without getting a grey hair or having a heart attack "A team what is your status?" I asked over comms.

"The anomaly is locked no sign of an incursion at all so I'm leaving two men here with Connor to wait for it to close the rest of the soldiers are coming back to the ARC, me, Abby, Matt and Emily are going to the second anomaly" Becker said over comms, well at least we didn't have an incursion as well that would of been bad.

"We have an incursion here, they are like little beast things but they can camouflage themselves, we can't see them and we have a man down we need some serious back up here" Kellen said over comms, I told Lester the situation and he deployed the soldiers that had come back from the first anomaly down to the second one and with Becker and everyone on the way it should hopefully be sorted out soon "We have three dead civilians, two adults one junior" Kellen stated.

Becker's POV

I arrived on scene at the second anomaly and entered the house to see my men running around the house trying to shot the camouflage beasts and I pulled Abby out the way as I seen one flying towards her with its claws out, she thanked me and I aimed my EMD around but everything just seemed to stop "We knew where they were before because we could hear them but they've gone silent" Kellen said as he stood next to me "Do you want the anomaly locked sir? If we lock it they might not have time to unlock it to get them back through and if we don't lock it we risk more coming through... it's your call sir" Kellen stated looking at me waiting for orders.

"Lock it" I said and looked around the room I was in carefully looking for any sign of movement and listening out for them "Abby you have dealt with these before, how do we lure them out?" I asked her.

"Raw meat they are like scavengers, cover me into the kitchen and we'll look in the freezer" we started walking towards the kitchen and as soon as we entered the kitchen there was screeching and EMD blasts, Abby ran to the fridge door and got out some chicken wrapped in a packet she took it out of the packet and put it on the ground "Go back into the living room they might not come in here if we're here" she said and we walked back to the living room where everything had stopped again.

I listened hard and heard noise coming from the kitchen so me and three others made our way towards the kitchen again were we seen three camouflage beasts eating the chicken that was on the floor we all shoot at once and knocked them out, we carried them up the stairs and into the bathroom where the anomaly was and threw them back through.

I had to go and look at the bodies and seen them all still in their beds, they were killed whilst they slept I had to take pictures for evidence and it was hard photographing the little boys body torn up the way it was, he would of died before he even knew what was happening to him there were blood everywhere and bite marks like on his parents who were also still in bed they wasn't torn up as bad though and they had no bite marks on them which didn't make sense because they were closer to the bathroom then what the little boy was so why didn't they eat the parents?

"Do we know who they are?" I asked Matt, he and Emily had been evacuating and questioning the neighbours.

"The parents were Suzie and Michael Hart and the little boy was called Owen, he was 7 years old. They were asking what was going on, do we have an official story yet?" he asked.

"How about, last night they forgot to close the back door properly and a couple of foxes got in and killed them, we can't tell them it was a gas leak we've used that one today already people will get suspicious... animal attack is the only other one I can think of that people won't ask to many questions about" I told him and he nodded in agreement.


	2. Evidence Room Part 1

Jecker Story – Chapter 2 – Becker's POV

I awoke in a sweat and breathing heavily like I have down for the past two nights all I could think about was the little boy, Owen, he was only seven years old and he was killed in his bed whilst he was asleep if I had gotten there sooner or maybe the ADD could of picked the anomaly up earlier or something I feel like more could have been done to save that little boy and I looked around his room whilst I was there and seen toy tanks and lots of army toys, he could have been another solider and saved lives and he had his life snatched away from him way to soon and looking over my alarm clock I seen that it was only 4:20am I usually get up at 5am to do a morning workout so I guess I could start it a little earlier.

It got to 5:30am and I was bored of doing sit ups and push ups so I decided to go for a run instead and threw my running clothes on and just ran where ever my feet took me I ended up doing a couple of laps around the park then I ran back and by then it was time to get in the shower and start getting ready for work, my shower was quick (the water was freezing, my hot water was still not working) and when I got out I went to pick my towel up to wrap around me but I forgot to bring it in so I opened the bathroom door and made sure no one could see through my window, when the coast was clear I ran into my bedroom and seen the window cleaner cleaning the outside of my windows, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and apologised to the window cleaner.

This was starting to turn out to be a really bad morning and it seemed like it was going to be a really rubbish day and I was not looking forward to it at all, my phone rang loudly from the living room so I rushed to answer it and seen Jess' name flashing on the screen and I groaned knowing it was an anomaly "Jess can you just text me the co-ordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can" I didn't give her a chance to speak at all I just hung up the phone and went to my bedroom to get my clothes and the window cleaner wasn't there but the ladder was so he must of gone to the apartment above mine, my phone beeped and I read where the anomaly was and rushed down to my truck.

I arrived at the anomaly and seen everyone else already there and Matt was about to say something about being the last person here but I just shook my head at him and seen the anomaly already locked "You'll be glad to know there are no casualties and no incursion" Matt's Irish voice stated as I walked past him.

"Matt I really don't need this right now, I got here as fast as I can OK?" I snapped and walked back to my truck "I'll be at the ARC" I called out and jumped into my car and drove to the ARC where I parked in my normal space and went up to the hub and seen Jess sitting there typing away on the ADD she must of heard me coming because she turned around but then turned back to the ADD screens, she was obviously mad at me for the way I spoke to her on the phone earlier. I walked to her and placed a bar of chocolate on her desk in front of her "Jess I am really sorry about this morning I'm having a bad morning that's all" I said to her.

She turned in her chair and looked at me "I know you have had a bad couple of days but so has everyone, it hits everyone hard when someone dies especially a child, what you have to remember is this is a team and you're not the only person who saw that little boy" she told me and I looked down at the floor in shame at how I had acted I hadn't thought about everyone else and how they must be feeling "Thank you for the chocolate though" she said with small smile and turned back to the ADD and carried on typing away.

I went to the armoury where I decided that I was going to go through the evidence files and make sure it was all catalogued properly not that I didn't trust my men or anything but I wanted to check that it was done properly the only problem was I needed someone to come down with me to do half of it, there was a whole room filled with boxes of evidence and it was a lot to do on my own and I needed someone efficient and organised to come and help me, there was only one person that could really help me and that was Jess I knew Connor was back so maybe he would watch the ADD whilst she came to help.

After locating Connor in the menagerie with Abby I asked him if he could go and sit on the ADD and ask Jess to come and help me in the evidence room he said that he wanted to upgrade something on it anyway and said she would be right down to help me.

Jess' POV

There were two pairs of feet coming towards me I turned to see Abby and Connor walking towards me "Becker asked to go and watch the ADD whilst you go and help him in the evidence room" I sighed and got up from my chair "Remember there's CCTV in there Jess we'll be watching to make sure you're behaving yourselves" Connor said and him and Abby laughed at their silly little joke that I bet they had planned since Becker asked him to come here, they were so childish couldn't I go and help a friend without being accused of fancying him or wanting to kiss him it was stupid.

I walked into the evidence room to see Becker looking through a box with a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other marking things off a sheet "Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be and you are the only other efficient person who works here, I've got a list of the box numbers and what is supposed to be in there it's supposed to be in alphabetical order and if there's something in the wrong box take it out and we'll find the right box when we're finished" he stated and handed me a clip board and a pen.

After looking over the list I seen that I got all the boxes on the left side of the room so I picked up the first three put them on the floor one on top of the other sat down with my back against the wall and started looking through them, the boxes had interview transcripts, scene photos, weapons used against the team and all sorts of stuff and I knew from looking at my list of boxes that this was going to be a really long day and I got the feeling that Becker wasn't in the talking mood, Abby had told me about his outburst when he got to the anomaly this morning and she was shocked to hear about the way he spoke to me on the phone.

Lunchtime rolled around and Becker left to go and get something for us and came back five minutes later with a coffee, sandwich and a bar of chocolate for me and he sat down on the opposite side of the wall to eat his own lunch "I don't like you like this, all quiet and closed off I mean" I told him and he looked up at me.

"Just been a really bad week for me and it seems to be getting worst instead of better and I'm dreading what's next in store for me" he said and took a bite out of his sandwich "I love this job I'm saving people and making a difference but there seem to be more bodies stacking up and I'm starting to question how much longer I'm going to be here for, I think Lester is starting to get annoyed at the body numbers and I know a part of him blames me for it... I blame me for it" he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the drink he was holding in his hands.

"Don't question yourself Becker, you have saved millions of people and I know people don't know what you do so you don't get a lot of recognition for it but to be honest with you I couldn't think of anyone better to be the life saver here, I trust you 100% with my life and I know you'll save me if I need saving. Lester doesn't blame you for anything and you know when we had the convergence and we lost contact with you he was so worried and when you finally contacted us again he said you were a good man and you are don't question that" I stated to him hoping he would believe me.

He smiled at me "Thanks for your vote of confidence but I don't know how much longer I can do this job with all these bodies on my shoulders like this, it's starting to get on top of me and I just can't take it anymore. I don't know if I just need a week or two away from all of this just to have time to think or if I need a permanent holiday from this place" he couldn't look me in the eyes as he spoke about leaving the ARC for good.


	3. Evidence Room Part 2

Jecker Story - Chapter 3 - Jess' POV

He was thinking about leaving for good? How can he even think about leaving at all? All he is doing is thinking of all the negative side of the job he isn't thinking about the positives he isn't thinking about all the lives he has saved and will save if he stays here, there are people that need him to stay here their lives depend on it "Becker you can't leave the ARC... The ARC is your home where you belong... We need you here" I stated pleadingly placing my case to him "Don't leave" I pleaded again I knew I had desperation in my eyes. There is no one who works here who I would trust my life with more then Becker he is always there to rescue me when I need him and he rescue's anyone else that needs him who says his replacement is going to be as kind and loyal as Becker is, I personally don't want to risk it.

"Nothing lasts forever and I think this may be the end of the line for me" he said and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing "As much as I love it here and love the people here I think it's time I move on and find a less stressful job and I'm getting older now I'm nearly 30 years old I can't be running around acting like Action Man for the rest of my life... As much as I want to" he smiled sadly at me and stood up "We should carry on" he started working again and looking through the boxes.

I can't believe what I just heard him say he wanted to leave the ARC for good, he wanted to leave me for good, I needed to find a way to let him know how much everyone needs him here and convince him to stay "Before you make any decisions why don't you find another job first, it could take you months to find one and by then you might realise that you want to stay here" I suggested hoping to put him off leaving for as long as possible.

"Actually the Minister has offered my a job as head of security at Number 10 and I was thinking about taking it" why wasn't I surprised that he had other job offers, he was probably getting job offers everyday and I knew Connor and Abby where in them up to their knees.

How can I convince him to stay? "Becker I want you to stay and I know everyone here is going to want you to stay even Lester, he won't be able to find someone to fill you post that was as good as you and you know he won't you know how good you are at your job, yes you might not get the appreciation you deserve sometimes but none of us do, is there anyway I can convince you to stay?" I asked hoping there was but not getting my hopes up.

He looked me right in the eyes "I need something to make me stay... Something worthwhile" I knew just the thing, I dropped my clipboard and pen and rushed over to him shoving him lightly against the wall, I placed my lips on his and kissed him with as much passion as I could to prove to him how much I wanted him to stay and praying that I was worthwhile enough for him to stay and for a split second I didn't think I was and then I felt him kissing back, I felt his hands go down my back and rest on my waist we stood there like this for a while and I knew Abby and Connor will probably be watching but I didn't care, I didn't care if Lester was watching or the whole ARC or the Minister.

we pulled away from the kiss when breathing became a problem and I looked up at him begging him with my eyes to stay here with me forever "Am I worth your while?" I asked him breathlessly with passion and fear in my voice expecting him to say no and walk out of here but he surprised me when he kissed me again and my hands found their way into his hair finally getting to touch his soft hair my fingers running through it his thumbs going round in circles at my hips I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for access, my lips slipped open.

As much as I wanted to continue I knew we were being watched "You know Abby is watching us" I said he nodded and we stopped kissing "Becker please don't leave, I can do whatever you want me to do I promise just don't go and leave me... Please" I pleaded with him I knew I was being selfish by asking him to stay when he wanted to go but I need him here.

Becker's POV

Me and Jess walked back up to the hub when we had finished sorting the evidence out and the core team even Lester where stood at the ADD, Connor and Abby were wolf whistling at us the rest of the team were smiling looking at us even Lester cracked a smile but I think that was because he was more happy for Jess then me he cared for Jess like a daughter "I'll let the Minister know you have turned down his job offer" with that he walked away back to his office and pulled the blinds down.

"Thanks for watching Abby really appreciate it" Jess said with her voice dripping with sarcasm "Anyway i'm finished for the day so I'm going home, are you two finished yet?" She asked them and they both shook their heads at her and Abby told her they wasn't finished until really late tonight so I took Jess' hand and walked her down to the car park "Do you want to come back with me? Have dinner?" She questioned, it sounded as if she had been waiting to ask me it for a while.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I hope you can cook because my cooking is terrible" she giggled and I helped her into her car before hoping into my truck and followed her out of the car park to her apartment.

Jess' POV

Becker was looking over the table at me with a smile on his face eating his dinner, I had decided to make something simple buy nice so I went with pasta and he seemed happy enough with that and he seemed to be enjoying it which was good I'm not the best cook but I can do the basics to be honest Abby does most of the cooking around here "So is this our first date or do I have to ask you out somewhere nice?" He joked.

"No this is a good first date" I smiled at him and he looked down at his plate.

After dinner I checked my phone and I had a text from Abby saying she and Connor wouldn't be finished work for another three hours at least then they were going to go out and grab something, I went and sat next to Connor on the sofa he had a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other and when I sat down he handed me the glass of wine I put the TV on but there wasn't anything that good on so I put on a music channel and put it on low so we could talk but have the music in the background.

I thought I knew him but it turns out I hardly knew him at all he told me he had two younger sisters Lisa who was 23 and married with a 8month old son called Jack and Charlotte who was 18 she had just finished college and was tarting university in a couple of months to become a vet, he seemed really proud of his sisters but he didn't really mention his parents and I was curious to know why but I didn't want to push it as it was a first date and all, he told me he moved around a lot because his dad was in the army and got moved to different bases all the time and he was in lots of different schools, he was always the new kid.

He asked me about my life but there wasn't much to tell, I had an older brother called Nick was 25 he was single and had no children my dad was in the navy my parents got divorced three years ago after my mum found out he was having an affair which had lasted six months that was it, I lived in the same house all my life until I got this place... Normal compared to him.

I felt now that we where a lot closer but I still wanted to know about his parents.


	4. Dinner At Becker's

Jecker Story – Chapter 4 – Becker's POV

I stayed at Jess' for another hour or so then left, I have tomorrow off and I asked Jess to come to mine after work and I would make her dinner, the only problem is that I can't cook to save my life! On my way home and thought of the three dishes I could cook and none of them were good enough so I decided to phone my sister Lisa when I got home, she was an amazing cook and always cooked the Christmas dinner and the Sunday dinner when we had a family Sunday (every once in a while) the last one we had was when Jack my nephew was born two months ago, he was so adorable and my mind started to wonder about what mine and Jess' children would look like. Stop. No. We've only been together for a few hours I need to stop that train of thought right now it's stupid to be thinking of things like that at the moment.

When I got into my apartment I got straight on the phone to Lisa "Hello?" she questioned when she finally answered.

"Hey Lis it's me. I really need your help, I'm cooking dinner for someone tomorrow and before you ask no I'm not telling you any details we only got together today I don't want to jinx it by telling you, anyway you know how bad a cook I am I was just wondering what you thought might be the best thing to cook" I stated to her.

"OK, well are you free tomorrow?" she asked and I told her I was "OK I'll come round about 11am and have a look through your cupboards to see what you got then we will go shopping and get stuff and decide what you want to make OK?" she asked.

The next morning at dead on 11am my front door knocked and Lisa stood on the other side carrying Jack in his car seat I kissed her on the cheek and took the car seat off her and went into the living room with him and took him out to give him a cuddle "Hey" I said softly to him and rocked him softly.

"How haven't you got kids already you're great with them, do you want kids?" she asked me as she handed me his bottle to feed him before we left.

"Of course I do but I just have never found the right girl is all... anyway the job I'm in right now isn't a good job for parents so maybe I would have to leave but I've just been given another reason to stay there" I told her.

"Ah yes the mysterious new girlfriend, so she works with you too? What does she do? What does she look like? Is she smart? Is she pretty? How old is she? What personality has she got?" I didn't know which to answer first.

"Well, her name is Jess she's 20 and works with me, she is beautiful and smart and funny and loving and caring and just... perfect. You would love her but I'm worried because I'm a lot older then her and I don't want her to feel like she has to do something because it's what people my age do you know what I mean?" I questioned.

"Yeah I get you but if she's all those things then she won't care if you're older then her she will just like you for you... she seems really nice and I hope things work out for you because let's be honest you've had no luck in the romance department" she said and laughed "Jordan looked like a dog, Holly looked like a prostitute, Amy made Paris Hilton look like Einstein, Cara made you look feminine and yes I still think she's a secret lesbian, Ella was just... weird and Lola should have been on Jeremy Kyle" thanks for that Lisa.

"Well Jess isn't anything like them, she might be the one Lisa and I know we only got together yesterday but I've liked her for so long and I'm not ever gonna let her go if I can help it" I told her as Joshua finished his bottle so I burped him.

After looking through my cupboards Lisa decided that I needed to do some major grocery shopping apparently readymade meals wasn't good enough for Jess so Lisa drove to the nearest super market and started throwing all sorts of food and wine and other crap in my trolley and whilst she decided what I should have in my cupboards I pushed the trolley round with Jack in the chair I can't believe my little sister had made such a gorgeous baby he was going to be a little heart breaker when he was older I couldn't wait to have my own baby own baby with the woman of my dreams (Jess hopefully) he was just perfect, but he was smelly "Lisa I'm gonna go and change him" I told her and handed her the trolley.

I managed to find the baby changing and when I took his nappy off I nearly died how could something so small and cute make that mess and stink? Lisa owed me big time for all this phew that stinks, maybe having a baby can wait for a while I couldn't be smelling that everyday just yet "You Jack are stinky, what is your mum feeding you?" I told him, not that he understood what I was saying and he wasn't going to reply to me I picked him up and found Lisa at the checkout with way more groceries then I needed "Lisa what do you feed him?" I asked her she took Jack to give him a cuddle.

"I know it stinks doesn't it sorry, anyway I got you enough food to last you a week and I was thinking how about tonight you make Chicken Teriyaki with rice and peas with a glass of wine a couple candles, you can take her out on the balcony and look at the stars and kiss her... it will be so romantic" she said and smiled at me.

"You know this is my date not yours" I said and laughed at her.

"I'm just saying that it will be romantic to take her out on the balcony after a romantic candle lit dinner and kiss her she will love it, listen to me I know what girl's want and that will just make her fall madly in love with you" she stated as I paid the cashier.

We went back to mine and Lisa said she would stay for a while because she hadn't been out of the house much with Jack yet as it had been cold and she wanted to keep him warm and she wanted an adult to talk to, her husband Michael worked away a lot he was a lorry driver and was always driving all over the place and gone for days at a time but I was glad he had a job and was providing for my sister and nephew "You reckon you'll have any more?" I asked her as she put him down for a nap.

"I want another two but Michael only wants one more but I think I might be able to convince him to have another one... maybe" she said and sat on the sofa "I love Jack so much but I love it when he's asleep he just wares me out" she stated.

"Well I'll babysit for you, you know I will all you have to do is ask if you and Michael wanted to go away for the weekend I'll have him you know that" I told her "I'll get a travel cot and keep it here for when I babysit for the night, why don't you go to my room and go for a sleep for a little while you look knackered" she nodded and went off to my bedroom for a nap, I knew she was struggling bringing him up with Michael working away so much but she knew she could always ask me to watch him for a couple of hours of a night or whatever I didn't mind I love spending time with my nephew he's amazing and I'm his uncle this is what I am supposed to do I babysit, take him out, teach him sports, let him come and stay with me when he's a teenager because he's argued with his parents.

Jack woke up an hour or so later so I took him into the living room with me so that he didn't wake Lisa up she needed to catch up on her sleep "How about we go for a walk then when we get back your mum should be awake and we can start making dinner for Jess" I said to him and put him in his pushchair and left a note for her just in case she woke up and got worried;

_Gone for a walk we should be back before you wake up but if we're not don't panic B&J_

I put the note on the living room coffee table so she would see it when she woke up, I left my apartment and decided to take Jack for a walk at the park there was a little pond there with ducks and stuff it wasn't too far away and it was a nice day, as I walked through the park with him a few women smiled at me obviously thinking that I was a single dad to Jack I was waiting for someone to stop me just so I could say that I was his uncle it was weird having people treat me different because I had a child with me, someone let me go down the narrow path way first because I had him with me it was sweet but weird.

I sat down on a bench next to the pond and got him out of his pram and held him when a voice I recognised spoke to me "Something you want to tell me?" I turned around and seen Jess standing there smiling at me.

"Hey, this is my nephew Jack... have you finished work already?" I asked checking my watch and seeing the time was only 2:45pm she wasn't supposed to finish until 5pm so I instantly became worried about her maybe something was wrong.

"No I'm having my lunch break late I was really busy this morning, I was actually coming by to yours to see if you wanted me to bring me anything with me tonight" she told me and sat down next me to cooing at Jack "Can I hold him?" she asked and I nodded and handed him to her "Hello little one" she said to him and rocked him gently "I cannot wait to have my own kids, they are just so adorable" she stated.

"You're a natural" I stated she smiled at me and carried on rocking him and he eventually fell back asleep "See you're amazing, and to answer your question no you don't need to bring anything just you're amazing self I have everything when I take Jack back to my sister I'm going to start making dinner for tonight... she made me go grocery shopping because she didn't think I had enough food to make anything good" I told her.

"I hope you didn't go to too much trouble for tonight" she stated and I said no everything was fine.


	5. Movie Night

A Jecker Romance – Chapter 5 – Jess' POV

When I got to Becker's for dinner he answered the first knick and he looked amazing, he wore a light blue button shirt which had the first two buttons undone showing just the right amount of flesh and a pair of light coloured chinos who knew he had other colours in his wardrobe other then black he clearly looked like he made an effort tonight and it was really sweet of him, we went into the living room and he handed me a glass of wine and told me dinner was going to be ready soon he went back into the kitchen and I had a poke around his living room where I seen quite a few pictures of his family which was cute and he had a bookcase which was full of books about guns (shock).

Ten minutes later Becker called me into the kitchen where dinner was on a plate waiting for me on the kitchen island there were candles lit up and wine waiting for me I sat down and he sat down opposite me and smiled "Tuck in" he stated and we started eating, I took my first mouthful and was surprised. Becker kept going on about how much of a bad cook he is but this is lovely he can make this for me every day if he wanted.

During dinner we made small talk but after dinner he took me out onto his balcony where we looked up at the sky which was clear tonight so we could see the stars clearly and we watched as the lights of London shining out "London's beautiful at night" I stated to Becker and looked up to see him looking at me.

"That's not the only beautiful thing I can see tonight" he stated and leaned down towards me and I leaned up and our lips met and we kissed, we had our first proper kiss on his balcony looking up at the stars it was an amazing time and I cannot believe how lucky I was at the minute and it all finished way too early for me "It's getting chilly, how about we go back inside where it's warm" he said and grabbed my hand walking me indoors.

We went to the sofa and we ended up kissing and things got really heated between us I ended up sitting on his lap and he had his hands on my butt and we were making out so much my lips actually hurt a little and I could feel how... excited... he was and things were moving a little too fast for me so I stopped kissing him and got off his lap "I think maybe we should slow down for a moment" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah maybe we should" he stated and stood up "I'll get us a drink" he said and went through to the kitchen and came back a couple minutes later with a glass of wine for me and a beer for him he sat down next to me and we cuddled "I can't believe that we're actually here on date number two... the amount of times that I've wanted to ask you out but never did" I looked up at him and smiled.

"To be honest I'm shocked too, I think everyone knew I liked you because let's be honest I'm not a subtle person and on my way round here I couldn't believe we were going to have a second date it just seemed real surreal to me" he kissed the top of my head and I suddenly thought of how many nights we could sit like this and it made me happy thinking of all the endless nights.

After half an hour or so I decided that it was time to go home "You should get a cab home you've had a couple drinks I'll phone you one" he went and phoned a taxi for me and looked out the window waiting for it so I went and stood next to him and we hugged "I hope you had a good night" he said with a questioning tone.

"Yeah I had a really good time thanks it was perfect" we kissed and the cab arrived I kissed him again and went to leave but he said he would walk me down to the cab we kissed and he closed the cab door behind me and I drove off waving at him through the window.

When I was sitting at the ADD the next day when I felt hands on my shoulders, big rough hands and knew the belonged to Becker so I turned in my chair and smiled at him "Hey, how did you get here this morning?" he asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

"Abby and Connor dropped me here this morning I was going to ask you if you can bring me to yours after work so I could pick my car up" I asked him as he sipped my coffee "Get your own" I stated with a smile on my lips so he knew I was joking.

"Yeah of course I will and that coffee was way too sweet how many sugars are in there?" he asked pulling a face and I held up three fingers "Three? That's a lot of sugar... you're teeth must be rotting so badly" he said with a laugh.

I pulled a shocked face and showed him my teeth "No rotting her thank you" I said and we both laughed, us being like this was so strange "You got any plans for tonight?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

"No, I'll probably make myself a microwave dinner and watch the rubbish TV" he stated and laughed.

"Do you want to go to the cinema then; I have nothing to do either... Connor and Abby will probably end up in bed early again tonight and I don't really want to listen to what they're doing... again" he pulled a face and nodded "OK great. How about we there straight after work and then after we go back to yours so I can get my car... is that OK?" I questioned.

Becker's POV

The end of the shift rolled around quickly and I went to the hub where I seen Jess swapping over with the night shift she seen me and smiled before walking over to me, I grabbed her hand and held it and realised that this is the first time me and Jess have shown proper public display of affection at work and I caught a couple of people looking at us but we just ignored them and walked towards the lift.

We got to the cinema and decided to see a horror movie that Jess had seen an advert on TV for, to be honest I haven't been to the cinema in at least two years I just wait for them to come out on DVD it's cheaper. I got the tickets for movie and we made our way to the popcorn stand and Jess said she would pay for the popcorn but I wanted to pay for it as a treat to her and a thank you for always having my back in the field and she argued against me but I won the argument when I handed the cashier the money before Jess could.

The movie was OK I've seen better and worse, Jess seemed to enjoy it even if she did get a little scared she grabbed my hand I removed her hand and put my arm around her pulling her as close to me as the drink holder between us would allow she put her hand on my knee and it just felt right I never knew being this close to someone would feel so right to me.

When the film finished we walked out of the movies hand in hand smiling "If I get nightmares tonight I will cry. The adverts didn't look that scary" she stated as we got into my car "What if I need a soldier to come and save me?" she asked with a look in her eye.

"Then you let me know and I'll save you" she smirked at me and we both leaned in and before we knew it we were kissing roughly and passionately "Let's go back to mine" she nodded and I drove off with her hand on my knee the whole time we got to mine and I invited her in and it didn't take long for us to be kissing on my sofa getting heated once again but this time neither of us pulled away we both wanted this. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I brought us to the bedroom where I laid her down on the bed I was above her and we carried on kissing we were soon undressing each other and it wasn't long before we were naked "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes but... well the thing is... well I've never... I've never had sex before" she said and I instantly stopped and looked at her in shock "I know I should have said before I'm sorry" she stated.


	6. Canal Date

A Jecker Story - Chapter 6 - Becker's POV

I woke up and looked over at Jess still fast asleep she looked so peaceful. Last night was a big shock for me, I cannot believe that she was a virgin and she never told me but then I remembered we had never spoke about that stuff but it was still a shock to me. Me and Jess had stopped what we were doing and talked about everything I wanted her to be 100% sure that she wanted to lose her virginity to me and she had assured me that she did so we went back to fireworks then when it was all over Jess had told me that she loved me and she was glad we had done it and to be honest so was I, I looked over at her again and seen her chest moving up and down that was covered in my shirt she looked hot in my clothes but she was even hotter last night as she was moaning my name.

Before I woke her I went into the kitchen and started making a nice breakfast for me and Jess, I had decided on bacon, eggs, sausages and toast with a glass of orange juice, she needed something to build all her strength up as she really wore herself out last night no wonder she was still asleep! I felt arms go around my waist from behind me and turned my head slightly to see Jess standing behind me, she moved to my left and I leaned down and kissed her "Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"I slept great thanks... I was really tired" she blushed a little before picking up a glass or orange juice and strutting over to the kitchen island wearing just my shirt and her underwear, damn she was hot! She smirked at me and watched me make breakfast "What about you? Did you sleep OK?" She questioned.

"It was the best sleep I've ever had in my life" she smiled before looking down at the table "I'm so glad that we have the day off today... Do you wanna go somewhere?" I asked her.

"Sure but where?" She questioned.

"I don't know, maybe drive into the country and find a nice little pub or something. I know this place where they have a canal and over looking the canal is a little pub and we could have lunch there or something" I explained to her.

"That'd be great but I will have to go home first and get some clothes so how about we eat breakfast then go to mine so I can get changed and by then it will probably be lunch time anyway" we both laughed as I out breakfast onto a plate and handed it to her "Thanks, it smells amazing" she took a bite and smiled at me.

Jess' POV

When we got to my apartment Connor and Abby where sitting on the sofa watching TV and snuggling up together "Hey you two... Have a good night?" Abby asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I'm not stopping for long I'm just getting a shower and a change of clothes, me and Becker are going out for the day" I kissed Becker before he went and sat down on the chair next to the sofa and I instantly knew Abby was following me to my bedroom "Hello Abby" I said, I fouls feel her behind me and turned around to see her smiling at me.

"I never thought I would be seeing Jess do the walk of shame... How was it?" She asked, she sat down on the bed in front of me waiting to hear all of the details.

"It was... Weird. I haven't felt anything like that before and don't get me wrong it was very pleasurable, Becker is a very considerate lover but it was weird" I explained to her and sat down next to her knowing she had more questions.

"Was it, you know, big?" She asked.

"I don't really have anything to compare it to... What would you say was normal size?" I asked her.

"Well they say 6 inches is average... Was he bigger or smaller then that or is he just your average Joe?" She questioned. I didn't really wanna say out loud how big it was I just couldn't bring myself to do it so I went and got my ruler out and showed her how big it was and her eyes grew to the size of an aliens! "Wow, well that defiantly is not average and I am very happy for you. Well I wish Connor was that size, I mean he's a little bigger then your average Joe but not that size" she stated "Did it hurt?" She asked.

"It was more uncomfortable then painful, I couldn't quite get comfortable till right near the end but I suppose that's to be expected for the first time but let me tell you when we first got naked I was nearly shitting myself I didn't know how it was going to fit!" I exclaimed.

Abby laughed before standing up "Well I have everything I need right now, I'll let you go for your shower so you can go for your couple day out" she smirked at me before leaving the room.

Becker's POV

Abby walked into the living room smirking at me I had no idea what Jess had told her but she was acting weird "Well at least we know your all man" she stated before walking into the kitchen laughing to herself, what the hell was she going on about? I looked at Connor who just shrugged at me and we carried on watching TV.

It was just over an hour later that Jess finally returned to the living room and she didn't look like the normal Jess, the normal Jess would be wearing mini skirts and heels but this Jess was wearing skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, aviator sunglasses, a red scarf and brown boots, she carried a black leather hand bag and was holding a leather jacket in the other hand, her hair was straightened and she was wearing minimal make up... She was gorgeous "You look great" I told her.

"Well I figured a canal was probably going to be stony and it's supposed to get a little cold later so I thought I would wear something sensible for a change" she laughed "Ready to go?" She asked I nodded and we said our goodbyes to Abby and Connor before leaving the apartment and starting our day out.

I drove us to the canal and by the time we got there it was nearly 12pm but we wanted to go for a stroll around the canal so we stopped at a little shop and got a small loaf of bread to feed the ducks with and made our way down the stairs and it didn't take long for the ducks to start coming up to us wanting to be fed, Jess broke up little bits and put them in her hands and held them out for the ducks to eat from them. I got my camera out and started taking a few pictures of her and the ducks but then the ducks started coming over to me and I liked ducks don't get me wrong but when I was about six I went to feed the ducks with my mum and they practically attacked me so I prefer them to stay in the water I got bread out and broke it up as quick as I could and threw it to them.

We started to walk further down the canal to look at some of the other ducks, on the way around we seen multiple canal boats and some of them looked like they had been there for about 100 years and some of them looked really nice and modern. My grandfather used to have a canal boat and he would take me out in it for a couple of weeks every summer but he sold it when he got old to pay for a retirement home which was sad because it was an amazing boat.

After walking round, taking pictures and feeding the ducks we went to the little pub and got ourselves some lunch, I got a burger with fries and Jess got a chicken salad, I had a pint and she had a vodka and lemonade it was the perfect day out for us to let the world know that we were a couple and how much we loved each other "Its a shame we have to go back to work and back to reality tomorrow" she stated as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How about you stay at mine tonight and we can go into work together tomorrow? We can stop off and get some dinner on our way home and watch a movie or something" I explained to her.

"Yeah that sounds good. When we go back though I'll have to get an overnight bag from mine and then we can stop at this amazing Thai place I know round the corner from me and I have some new DVDs that I haven't watched yet" she said and I kissed her.

After we had finished our food at the pub we started to drive home when Jess' phone rang "Hello. What? Are you serious. OK. Thanks we'll be right there" she hung up and looked at me with a sad expression "There's an anomaly and an incursion, the team have been fighting the creature for an hour or so they didn't wan to phone us and ruin our day but they're struggling" she explained to me.

"Sorry our day is ruined" I told her before going down all the backroads and short cuts back to London.

"It's not ruined it's been an amazing day" she stated before putting her hand on my knee.


	7. Gigantoraptor

A Jecker Story - Chapter 7 - Jess' POV

We finally made our way back and made our way to the anomaly site and found the team fighting with this big bird like animal, it looked sort of similar to a terror bird but bigger and a smaller beak. Me and Becker grabbed the EMDs and started helping the team "What is it?" I called out to Connor over all the noise.

"It's a Gigantoraptor from the Late Cretaceous they are scavengers but because of the size of it it's causing disturbances and it doesn't want to go it wants to fight us!" He called back.

We zeroed in on it and we took fire but it wasn't going down, it just kept fighting back. It started running and one of its feet landed on a solider and it crushed him I rushed over to him "He still has a pulse!" I shouted but everyone had run off after the creature I don't think they realised what had happened they all just kept running after it. I went to tap my comms to talk but realised I didn't have it in I had left it in the car. I looked down at the solider and checked his pulse and although it was there it was faint "Don't die on me" I whispered to me.

"Give this... My wife. Tell her. I... I love her and baby" He held something out and I took it then looked at what he had given me, it was a dog tag with the words 'Follow The Light And Come Home To Me' engraved on it "She brought... Birthday" He was dying in my arms and I was alone here "Thank you for... Staying" He said and I nodded with tears falling down my face.

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone" I told him holding his hand tightly.

"Captains lucky" He stated and it made me smile.

His eyes closed and I checked his pulse but it wasn't there. He was dead. I took my jacket off and covered his face with it and put his dog tag in my pocket so I wouldn't forgot about it. I heard a screeching behind me and turned to see another one of those Gigantoraptor's but it was smaller then the one the others had run off to chase, this must be that ones baby. I grabbed my EMD and started shooting at it but it started rushing at me.

I ran to the car and locked the door "Yeah Jess lock the door it defiantly isn't getting in" How stupid was that? I got a comm out of the cars glove compartment and put it in "Hello?" I questioned.

"Jess?" Matt's voice asked over the comm.

"Yeah it's me, one of the soldiers was crushed when the creature ran off and I stayed with him I tried to call you all back but you had already gone. He's dead but now there's another one I think it's the baby and now I'm locked in Becker's car" I explained to him.

"OK I'm sending Becker back to you now with Connor" He said.

"OK tell them to hurry because this thing is nearly through the window" I called out. I had my EMD ready to shoot incase it gets in before Becker ad Connor get here, these things are tougher then they look "Hurry up guys" I said to myself. The creature jumped on the bonnet of a car and started attacking the window screen, I climbed into the back of the car and watched as it nearly came through and just as the window smashed the creature fell off the car and Becker's face was where the creature's was seconds before "You're here!" I called out and got out of the car to hug him.

"Yeah I didn't do anything" Connor teased and huffed jokingly so I hugged him too.

"One of your men died, he's over there" I pointed to where he was and Becker made his way over there "It's Daniels... He's only been in the job six months" he shock his head before putting the jacket over his face again.

"He told me to give this to his wife" I showed Becker the dog tag "Do you know her?" I asked, Becker made sure to know the soldiers family so they feel comfortable with the job.

"Yeah her name's Emma... She five months pregnant" He explained.

Becker's POV  
I hated this part of the job it killed me every time, I knocked and the door opened a couple of moments later the door opened and Emma seen me, she knew why I was here and tears fell down her face and she opened the door for me to come in "How did it happen?" She asked as we sat down on the sofa.

"Crushed. So you know he wasn't alone he had someone there with him right to the very end and he said how much he loved you and the baby and he wanted you to have this..." I handed her the dog tag.

"I got him this for his birthday... I just cannot believe he's gone" She started crying hysterically and I put my arm around her "Can you help me up the stairs please I don't think I could make it" I nodded and helped her up to her room and she climbed into bed with her clothes on and I put the covers over her "Thank you" She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

As I left her room I made sure all of the windows upstairs were locked and then when I went downstairs I locked the back door and checked all the windows and made sure nothing could happen to her, I seen a piece of paper and a pen on the counter and wrote her a note;

You know that if you ever need anything you can always give me a call, my number is: 07283636283. Please do not hesitate to call, Becker.

I left her house and made my way to my apartment and when I got there I seen Jess sitting on my sofa "Hey, how did you get in?" I asked confused.

"You know for a military man you have rubbish hiding places for your spare key... On top of the door frame, really?" She questioned. I laughed a little and I sat down next to her and hugged her "How did it go?" She asked.

"How do you think? It was horrible she was crying and it was horrible, I checked her windows and that before I left and gave her my number incase she needs anything" I explained to her.

She smiled at me "You're a nice man you know... I'm lucky your mine" I kissed her and she kissed me back "Shall we put a movie on and have a cuddle?" I asked her and she nodded "You can choose the movie" She looked excited and run over to the DVD collection "Sorry there isn't a lot of choice" I told her.

She put a disc on and came and cuddled into me "You'll like this movie" She said, the film started and it was I Am Number 4 "I think it's a great movie" She stated.

Half way through the movie I looked over at Jess and seen that she was asleep snoring lightly, I carefully picked her up and somehow managed to turn the TV and everything off and we went to bed, she stirred a little as I put the covers over her but she stayed asleep.

I couldn't sleep I had so much on my mind right now I hate losing a solider in battle and although they know this when they sign up for the job it's still hard and now for the next few weeks the other soldiers were going to be mopping around and although now I had to be a dick and make everyone work harder to get their minds off it.

**_Hey guys I was thinking of writing a story which was a Primeval and House of Wax crossover, the story will be similar to the movie but with some added bits and with the Primeval characters_**


	8. The Parker's

A Jecker Story - Chapter 8 - Jess' POV

Me and Becker had been together for a couple of months now and I think now is the right time for him to meet my family, as much as I have been trying to put it off it had to happen sooner or later and I decided to just get it our of the way. It's not my parents that I'm worried about him meeting because they're great and I know they will get on with him it's my brother, Mark, he's my big brother but he acts like a ten year old sometimes. He's a drug addict and he has been stealing from me and my family to fund his habit and my parents see it but they don't want to lose him and he's got a bad temper... He always has and the drugs have made it worse.

I grabbed Becker's hand as I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer, my mum answered and instantly hugged me and looked over at Becker "Mum this is Becker, Becker this is my mum Sandra" They hugged and he handed her a bottle of wine which she thanked him for and she led us inside. We went through to the living room where my dad was sitting reading the paper, when he heard us come in he stood up and kissed my cheek before shaking Becker's hand "Dad this is Becker, Becker this is my dad Jack" I introduced and they shook hands again, there was a bang from upstairs "Great Mark's here" I said sarcastically.

"Jess" My dad warned "He's ill... Please let's not argue today" My dad stated.

"Ill? Dad he's a drug addict... I'll be nice if he stays away from me" I told him, my dad sighed and left the room "Sorry" I said to Becker "Me and Mark haven't got on for years, he's always mean to me and steals from me and you know he's always had a bad temper but with him on these drugs it's made him worse... He slapped my mum once you know, I think that's when it clicked to them that he had a problem" I explained to him.

My mum came into the living room and said that dinner was ready so me and Becker made our way to the dining room where we took our seats and started eating "Not even going to introduce me Jessie?" Mark asked meanly.

"Becker that's Mark, Mark that's Becker" Mark held out his hand and Becker shook it.

"So you're doing my sister? Who would have thought that sweet innocent Jessie even knew what a penis was" Mark laughed to himself.

"Shut up, I came here to introduce my boyfriend to the family not argue with you" I stated to him.

"I'm just saying, sweet and perfect Jessica who can never do any wrong, who is so perfect and amazing she looks down on her own family" He said.

"Mark leave me alone! Stop acting like a stupid ten year old boy and start acting like a twenty six year old man! Stop living off mum and dad, get your own place and a job your a big boy now" I told him.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Dad shouted.

I looked down at my food and Becker put his hand on my knee under the table and I smiled at him. This is why I didn't want Mark to be here but mum insisted that her darling son should be here to meet Becker. I actually hated Mark there was some violent history behind us that I hadn't told Becker because I know he would go crazy and I don't want them fighting the first time Becker meets my parents. My parents don't know he has hit me a few times and pushed me down the stairs once I don't know why I didn't tell them... I just never did.

After dinner we went into the living room where we had drinks (Becker was on water as he was driving) "You have a lovely home here" He complimented to my mum as she handed him a glass of water.

She smiled proudly and looked around the area "Thank you, so Becker, Jess tells us your in the military. My husband is a military man" She told him and that was it my dad and Becker were talking about the military and weapons used then and now.

"Do I really have to sit here and listen to this shit? So what if he's in the military? Is this another reason to make Jess the perfect daughter cause now she's going to be a military wife like you mum?" Mark asked angrily standing up from his chair.

"Are you sure you're a military mans son? Show your mum some respect, she brought you into this world, cared for you, fed you, cleaned you, she did everything for you and she still is" Becker stated loudly and stood up to.

Becker hates people who don't show respect to their parents and it was nice to see, he had so much respect for his parents and wanted everyone to have the same amount of respect for their parents, unless they are really shit parents obviously. "I'll talk to my mum how I want to talk to her" Mark argued back.

"What's she ever done wrong to you? It's not her fault you're hooked on stupid drugs that screw up your mind is it? You did that yourself and if you don't have enough money for your next fix then tough go and get a job like the rest of us... Work for what you want" Becker told him and it sent Mark crazy.

"Get out of my house, just because your banging my sister doesn't mean that you can come in here and tell me what to do, understand?" Mark walked out of the living room and I heard him run upstairs then slam his bedroom door shut.

I looked at my dad in disgust, he didn't try and even defend mum "Dad why didn't you step in? You are the only person that nutter listens to!" I shouted "Mum are you OK?" I asked softly.

"I'll get her a drink of water" Becker stated and left the living room then came back a few moments later and handed her the glass but her hands couldn't hold it because she was shaking so much, she was clearly scared about what just happened "Are you OK?" Becker asked her crouching down next to her "Is there anything you need?" He asked when she didn't respond to either questioned we started to get concerned.

"I want him out of this house, he is no son of mine" Finally there was someone who wasn't scared to stand up to him, she turned to my dad and gave him a serious look "I mean it, I want him gone!" She shouted.

I told Becker to look after my mum and I went up to Mark's room and opened the door without knocking "Mum wants you gone so I suggest you start packing" I told him.

"What? She doesn't want me gone and if she does then its because of you and your stupid boyfriend!" He shouted at me.

"Have you ever thought just for a minute that it might be you! You treat us all like shit and now I guess everyone is fed up with it! You want everyone to feel sorry for you because your a drug addict, guess what... It doesn't work like that! No one made you take drugs, no one made you hit mum, no one made you hit me, no one made you rob off old ladies, no one made you beat people for your drug money. No one made you do any of that it was wall you! You're the failure not me, mum or dad. You" I had my say so I started walking towards the stairs.

"You ruined my life now I'm going to finish yours" He grabbed my hair as I was about to go down the first step, he pulled my head back and pushed as hard as he could.

Becker's POV  
We all heard a loud crash so we went to the hallway where Jess was laying at the bottom of the stairs unconscious and Mark was standing at the top of the stairs laughing. I seen that Sandra and Jack had Jess so I ran up the stairs and grabbed Mark, I dragged him down the stairs and out the house where I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor and I punched again, then again, then again and then again. I kicked him in the ribs and knew instantly one was broken "Get out of here before I kill you" I spat at him, he clambered to his feet and ran off.

I ran back in the house to see Jess still unconscious but her dad assured me she had a strong pulse and there was an ambulance on the way. There was sirens approaching and Jack went out to meet them and I held Jess' hand tightly "You better wake up soon" I whispered to her and kissed her forehead as the paramedics came in and took over.

At the hospital me, Sandra and Jack were waiting in the waiting room for some news. It was awkward because Sandra and James weren't talking because they both blame themselves for not kicking Mark put sooner but Sandra also blames him for today she said that he should have stepped in when Mark started on her and should not of left it to me but to be honest I don't think Jack had the guts to kick him put because it's his son and he wants to protect him but I think now he's seen what he's done to Jess it's changed his mind.

"Jess Parker's family?" A doctor came in and called out.


	9. Stabbed

A Jecker Story - Chapter 9 - Becker's POV

We all stood from the seats and looked at the doctor waiting for the news "She's just fine, she has some swelling and a couple cuts. Because she was out cold we want to keep her in overnight for observation but she will be released tomorrow morning" He explained to us and we all let out a sigh of relief, thank God she will be OK. When I get my hands on Mark I swear to God I was going to kill him! How dare he hurt Jess like this and hurt his family I was so angry at him.

I went into her room and seen her sitting up in her bed flicking through a magazine, she had a black and swollen eye, a cut lip and a cut to her forehead "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked her and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

She turned and smiled softly at me "I'm sore but OK, where's Mark?" She asked.

"I don't know when I seen you at the bottom of the stairs I just flipped and we had a fight outside... A one sided fight and he ran off I have no idea where he is but I'm gonna find him and when I do I'm going to make him regret ever laying his hands on you I promise you, I don't care if he's your brother, he's going to pay for this Jess you can believe me when I say that" I told her.

We talked for another hour and a half then the nurse kicked me out of the room as visiting time was over, I kissed her goodbye and promised her that I would pick her up tomorrow morning and I would have Mark by then. Before I left I asked her if there was anywhere he might of gone but she didn't know his druggie hang outs, she hadn't been involved in his life for the last six months and with that we said another goodbye and I left.

As soon as I left the hospital I went straight to Matt's apartment, he as shocked to see me but when I told him what had happened he was just as angry as I was we both wanted to find him and make him pay for what he did but we didn't even know where to start. We came up with a plan to go round to Abby and Connor's and tell them what happened and get Connor to track his mobile number if he can and see where it leads us and if we can't find him that way then we will start looking for popular drug hang outs and start asking people questions.

The minute we got to Abby's she knew something was wrong but was surprised when I told her what had happened and when I told her and Connor the plan they were more then happy to help, Connor wasted no time at all in tracing his number and thankfully we got a hit on it, the area it led to was an old cinema it had been closed down for years but it hadn't been turned into anything it had just been left there it must be a druggie hang out now.

We made our way over there and as soon as we opened the door we were met with people laying on the floor out cold from their drugs, some were practically jumping on the walls and a few of them were having sex with each other which was a bit gross to watch. I seen a few people out cold on the floor as we searched for Mark and checked their pulses to make sure they were still alive and thankfully they all were. We split up into teams but were weary if the people with needles I didn't want one if them charging at me with a dirty needle.

Abby went with Emily upstairs, Connor went with Matt downstairs and I took the ground floor on my own. I walked into a room which had a sign saying 'Screen 9' above the door and as I looked around there didn't seem to be anybody in there and I was about to turn and leave but then I heard what sounded like a sigh so I went further into the room holding out the EMD I stored in my car held out in front of me.

I found Mark laying on the floor in front of the front row of the screen injecting himself with what I suspect was heroin "I've been looking for you" I said in a normal but angry voice.

Mark jumped up from the floor and made a growling sound at me and I was about to shot when he jumped and I couldn't see him but I heard his feet land to my left and as I turned I felt something sharp in my neck. I feel to the floor and felt sick I put my hand up to my neck and felt the needle sticking half in and half out of my skin. I heard footsteps run off out the door and got my phone out of my pocket and phoned Matt "Matt I found Mark send Connor and the girls after him I need you to come help me, he stuck a needle in me... A dirty one" I said as he answered the phone.

A minute or so later Matt was at my side calling an ambulance telling me everything was going to be OK, he pulled the needle out and threw it somewhere I didn't know where my eyes were closing and I was trying to stay awake but it was just so hard.

Matt's POV  
When Becker's eyes closed I thought that was it we had lost him but I checked his pulse and it as still there but faintly, where the hell was that ambulance?! He was sweating but he was cold so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him trying to warm him up, I got my phone out and phoned Connor to see what was going on with them "Have you got him?" I asked as he answered.

"Yeah Abby and Emily have him locked in a room. I've called a few soldiers to come and arrest him and lock him up, we phoned Lester and he is aware of the situation he will be waiting at the ARC for him... How's Becker?" He questioned.

"Out cold, wait for the ambulance... Where in screen 9" we hung up and I checked his pulse again it was still there but even more faint.

The ambulance finally arrived and they did some checks and asked some questions before loading him into the ambulance. I followed with Connor, Abby and Emily in my car, the soldiers had already been and taken Mark away.

At the hospital I told the doctor that he as Jess' boyfriend and asked if I could tell her and he reluctantly agreed. As I walked into her room she was still awake but reading her kindle with a lamp on, he looked at me in shock "Matt what are you doing here?" She asked confused and turned the light on.

"Jess I'm really sorry to tell you this, we all went looking for Mark and Becker found him and he was about to get him but Mark was quicker and injected Becker with a dirty needle, the ARC soldiers came and picked him up and Lester is waiting for him there where they will interview him and go through the proper channels to make sure he is punished for what he did" I explained to her.

I sat with Jess for an hour and answered any of the questions she asked, I told her that I would look after her and keep her updated on Becker and I told her that I would drive her home tomorrow or get Abby to do it and stay with her but of course Jess was adamant that when she was discharged tomorrow she was going to sit by Becker's bedside until he was better like he did for her.

Jess' POV  
When I was discharged I went to Becker's bedside where he was asleep, there was a doctor looking on charts and stuff but there was one thing I wanted to know "The dirty needle he was injected with... Does Becker have any... Diseases because of this?" I asked not wanting to know the answer but needing to know the answer.

"We have sent off for blood tests but they can take a while to get back to us, anything from three weeks to three months" He explained.

"Three months?! Can nothing be done to speed the process up?" I asked.

"The lab can only go as fast as they can... There are other people who have been waiting for these results longer then your boyfriend" He sounded quite mean and left the room.

What was I going to do if Becker had HIV or Hepatitis or another one of them diseases? What if become a drug addict because of this? How would my relationship with Becker survive if he had a disease? I needed to get out of here!

I found myself at the ARC and going towards the cells where I found Mark and two men guarding him "This is my brother give me the keys I want to talk to him" They handed me the keys and took a couple of steps away but they were close enough in case I needed them. I opened his cell and walked in just staring at him and he made me fell sick "I hate you for what you have done! I hope mum and dad disown you and I swear to God if you come near me or Becker again I will kill you" I shouted at him tears falling down my face and he just laughed at me, I don't know what came over me but I just lost it and I was slapping him and punching him and kicking him when he fell to the floor.

The two guards pulled me off him and locked the cell door, I went up to Lester's office where everyone ws already, they were talking about Mark "Jess are you OK?" Abby asked.

"No I'm bloody not OK. My crazy brother pushed me down the stairs, he injected Becker with a dirty needle and has possible given him a disease he will have to live with for the rest of his life and Mark gets a cushy little cell laughing at me" Abby came over to hug me but I pushed her away "I'm not here for hugs I wanna know what your going to do to him!" I shouted.


	10. Not The Same

A Jecker Story - Chapter 10 - Jess' POV

It had been a month since Becker had been stabbed in the neck with the dirty needle and he had changed, we haven't had sex since the accident, he doesn't kiss me and he hardly ever kisses me and he doesn't like other people touching him. He's convinced that he's got some sort of disease and he doesn't like people touching him until the results come in and prove if he has anything or not and it was just as frustrating for me as it was for him we both needed these results to determine our future.

I woke up and looked over at Becker who still asleep snoring lightly with his back facing me like it always seems to be, I want my old Becker back. The one that makes love to me, who hugs me, kisses me and is open and can tell me anything... Now he's just closed off and hardly speaks. One good thing that has come out of this is that Mark has been sent to prison for a long time and he has been disowned from the family, my mum has taken it hard but dad is helping her through it.

The alarm clock rung out loudly and Becker turned it off before getting out of the bed and going into the shower without even looking in my direction so I followed him into the bathroom where he was standing in the shower "I must learn to lock the door" He mumbled.

"You're in one of these moods today then when you can't even look at me, I don't know why you're punishing me for what happened it's not my fault and you need to stop acting like it is" I told him sternly before making my way out of the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Once me and Becker were ready we got into his car and drove to work in silence and it was horrible, I think sometimes that he hates me and blames me for everything that happened because it was my brother and it was tearing us apart "Sorry for this morning I shouldn't have ignored you or snapped at you" He said halfway to work.

"You gotta stop blaming me... I'm sorry for what he did for you but sometimes you act like it's my fault and it upsets me and I feel bad enough about what happened without you making me feel like it's my fault" I told him.

He sighed "I'm sorry but I just don't know how to do deal with this, the results should be in soon and I can't stop thinking about it. Jess if I have HIV because of this it means we can't have sex without using a condom, which means I won't ever be able to give you children like you want... You want to have children and if I have HIV or any other disease I can't give you that so we'll have to seriously discuss our future together and if you're sure you want to be with me even if I can't give you everything" He explained.

He thinks that if he was a disease I wouldn't want to be with him? That's crazy "Becker I love you and even if you do have a disease of course I want to stay with you, there are other options for children like adoption, we'll work this out I promise we will" I told him and he put his hand on my knee and rubbed it before moving it back to the steering wheel.

"You know if I can't give you children it will tare me apart, I won't be a real man and it's gonna kill me" I never knew he felt this way, I looked over at him and seen tears threatening to fall from his eyes and I hated to see him like this.

"Pull over" I told him and we pulled over into a quiet street and I turned to him "Becker it will not make you less of a man I swear and if your ill or not it makes no difference to me I love you for you not because your a healthy guy... Please stop thinking like that" I wiped his tear away and he turned away from me "Look at me" He turned back to face me "Let's go home, I'll phone Lester and tell him we're not in today because we need some personal time right now he will understand" Becker nodded and we drove towards his apartment and when we got to his apartment I made us some coffee and we sat down on his couch in silence "Why don't you kiss me anymore?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared. If I have a disease then I don't want to give it to you and I know I was told I can't pass anything to you through hugging and kissing but I'm still scared, the last thing I want is for you to become ill because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself" He explained to me.

I leaned into him and for the first time in a little while he put his arms around me and hugged me close, a few moments later we were both crying about this situation "I love you... Whatever happens" I told him.

We spent the rest of the day talking about our future if he did have disease or if he was clear of everything and obviously if he didn't have a disease that would be ideal but life never works out the way you plan, but I would still love him either way.

At dinner time we decided to treat ourselves and go out, not for anything fancy we only went to nandos but still it was nice to be out of the apartment and talking about something other then the results we were all waiting for, we talked about work and how we wanted to go further then we were now in our jobs... Becker spoke about leaving the ARC again but said he wouldn't leave until he was to old to do it or he couldn't outrun the dinosaurs anymore... Which ever came first.

After dinner we went for a walk along the river and held hands, to anyone watching us we looked like a young carefree couple who were madly in love and we were but we just wasn't carefree right now. I swear the quicker those results come in the better it will be for both of us then we know what we're doing and what to do next.

Becker's POV  
I don't know how Jess has been so calm, brave and supportive through this hard time for me, I have never showed so much emotion towards anyone... Not even my parents because I didn't want them to think that I was less of a man or anything but the way Jess wiped my tears and made me feel better it was amazing. She looked after me and treated me so well I will never forget everything she has done for me this past month and although she's been great to me sometimes I've been really mean to her and I need to make it up to her she didn't deserve it.

After our walk along the river we made our way back to the car where we drive to my apartment and once we were there she got some snacks, a movie and a blanket then made me sit down on the sofa, she sat down next to me and cuddled into me as the movie started to play but I paused it before it actually started and she looked at me in surprise "Jess I wanted to ask you something, I want you to know that this past month has been the hardest in my life and I would not have gotten through it without you and I know I have been a little mean to you it was just because I was stressed and I want you to know that even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it I really appreciate everything you've done... It's also made me realise how much I do love you and how I can't picture anyone else in my life other then you, Jess will you move in with me?" I asked nervously.

She looked like she was going to cry "Are you serious? You want me to move in with you?" She questioned and I nodded, maybe she was going to say no "Of course I will, oh gosh Becker I love you" She kissed me and I kissed her back with all the passion we haven't had in the past few weeks.

We decided that she was going to move in here and put the her apartment in Connor and Abby's name and this weekend we would move all of her stuff in which was great because it would give me a few days to clear some... Lots of space for her and a chance to give this place a real good clean. I mean I clean everyday but it hasn't had a really deep clean in about six months and it was terrible as I used to do one a month but with everything being so busy at the ARC and everything I just never got round to it.

I can't believe me and Jess are going to be moving in with each other we were now defiantly in a serious adult relationship, we don't even know the results of my test yet and she agrees to move in with me... That's a real woman, a real girlfriend.


	11. George And Bailey

A Jecker Story - Chapter 11 - George and Bailey

Becker's POV  
I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning I had a feeling that it was going to be a bad day and it and been a really bad day; first there was an anomaly and serious incursion at 3am, second there was a power cut at the ARC that left us blind for half an hour, third I went home to pick some paperwork up and found the apartment had been broken into and I had several of mine and Jess' items stolen, fourth she was scared to go home tonight incase they came back and last but very much not least Connor had shot me with an EMD!

Things were just from bad to worse today and I was losing my mind, I've been trying to convince Jess to come home tonight that I will be there and nothing is going to happen to her and it was probably junkies looking for ways to get money for their next fix and not someone who wanted to hurt us.

"You don't know that! Becker they have the spare keys and the locksmith can't come out until tomorrow, what if you get called out at three am tomorrow as well and they get in while your gone?" She said, we had been arguing about this for the last hour.

"Do you really think that I would be happy for us to stay there if I thought something bad was going to happen to you, anyway the door has been sort of fixed so it'll hold for the night" I questioned.

"No but you just never know... If we had a dog we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place" She stated.

That's another thing we have been arguing about since she moved in, she wants to have a dog but I just don't really like pets and it is so hard keeping one with the crazy hours we work it wouldn't be fair to keep an animal that we couldn't be around all day.

"Jess we're not getting a dog" I told her sternly.

"Why? If we had a dog no burglar would go in would they with fear of being eaten and they make good friends too, say you have to go away on a mission I don't want to be at home on my home" She argued back.

"No dog" I said sternly "If we had normal jobs with normal hours then yes I would but we never know when we're going to work or how long we're going to be there it's not fair" I told her.

"I think you don't want a dog because you see yourself as the protector and the alpha male of the apartment and you're worried that if we get a dog you won't be the big alpha male" She stated.

"You know I'm not having this debate anymore... No dog" She pulled a weird face which meant she was looking for loopholes in my statement "Or any other animal OK?" She huffed and left my office.

I went about my work and found that I needed Jess' signature on some paperwork so I went to find her and I found her at her beloved ADD whispering to Abby about something and when they seen me coming Abby walked away rather quickly "I need you to sign these" I said and handed her the relevant pages and when she was done she handed them back "And whatever you and Abby are planning... Don't do it" I whispered to her and went back to my office to see if I could get hold of a locksmith that could come out today.

Jess' POV  
Becker was going to kill me for this, I got back to the apartment with the new additions of the family George a Dalmatian and Bailey a French Bulldog. I hadn't meant to get two dogs but the lady at the rehoming place told me that these two were best friends, they were rescued from the same house together and I didn't believe her but when I took Bailey out to look at him George started crying and I felt bad so Abby convinced me to get both.

On my way back from the rehoming place Abby sat in the car with the dogs whilst I ran into a pet shop and got 2 dog beds, 2 leads, 2 collars, 2 food bowls, 2 water dishes, dog playing balls, squeaky toys, rope toys, wet dog food for Bailey and dry food for George which was going to last a couple of weeks, lots of doggie treats, dog combs, 2 blankets, shampoo, conditioner and I even got them their own towels.

"Oh my God" Abby said when I loaded in all the bags "How much did you spend?" She asked.

"I told them not to tell me I just paid on card and that was it" I can't believe I've done this he's going to kill me.

I looked at the clock and seen he was due home in an hour which gave me enough time to make a nice meal to soften the blow, he didn't even want one dog and now we have two! I was only going to get a small dog which is why I went to look at the French Bulldog cause I thought that would have been better then getting a big dog but now we have one of each.

I put dinner out on the table and just in time because the door opened and Becker came in but not before the dogs started barking and come running to the door "Hey babe" I said with a scared smile.

"Who's dogs are these?" He asked.

"Ours. Look don't get mad OK? I only went there to get a small dog and then the woman at the rehoming place told me that the dogs were friends and I didn't believe her at first I thought it was a trick to make me get both but then George" I pointed to the our new Dalmatian "Started crying and I felt sorry for him... Abby convinced me to get both" Sorry Abby but I'm not getting the blame for all of this.

"You got them from a rehoming place? Great so they've got issues, that's all I need" He sighed and stroked George.

"No they were newborn pups when they were rescued so they have no issues... I'm sorry but I would really feel safer here with them here" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it now" He picked Bailey up and stroked him "I'm not taking the little one out for a walk, I'll take... George" I nodded to let him know he got the name right "And you can take..."

"Bailey" I told him.

"Bailey, I guess we're going to have to go buy them some things" He stated.

"Already done, I put the beds in our room because it's warm, it's cold out here at night" He rolled his eyes.

When we went to bed that night I looked over at the dogs and seen George had brought his bed closer to Bailey's and they had snuggled into each other "Aw Becker look..." I told him.

"Great we got gay dogs" We laughed and he climbed into bed next to me and kissed me "Goodnight"

Becker's POV  
Breakfast the next morning was crazy we had to feed and water the dogs and get ourselves ready, Jess wanted to take them out for a walk before we went to work and I normally go for a run in the morning so I took George out with me for a run and Jess took Bailey out for a small walk around the park, of course she was back before me and I had a strange feeling this was our normal morning routine now.

When we got to work and walked past Abby's lab I seen her give her the thumbs up, I shook my head at her and we continues to walk towards the hub where I kissed her goodbye and went to my office, a few moments later Abby came in "Like your new pets?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah thanks for that, I didn't want one dog and now I got two and I'm telling you their gay" I told her what George had done last night and she laughed "Don't laugh, I can't believe she got two dogs" I said.

Abby came in and sat down on a chair in front of me "Look Becker what you have to understand is that Jess is at home more then you are and she's mainly alone, she feels scared being on her own and with the break in and everything yesterday it just shook her up... What if something happens when you're not there to save the day?" She questioned.

I knew she was right and I hated it when she was right "I still can't believe she got two dogs" I said and we both laughed.

**_This story has been dealing with some heavy issues in the last few chapters so I thought I would add this small chapter to cheer everyone up! x_**


	12. The Results Are In

A Jecker Story - Chapter 12 - The Results Are In

Jess' POV  
I came home for lunch as I forgot to bring it to work and the dogs came running up to, George jumped up at me and Bailey was jumped at my leg. I managed to get into the kitchen and told them to get down which they did then I told them to sit which they did and they got their treats, I stroked them and made my lunch and as I waited fir my lunch to cook I went and checked the mailbox just outside the door and it was the normal bills, bills and bills then one my eye.

The envelope had Becker's name on it and the hospital logo at the top, these were Becker's HIV results. I know he would want to know the second the letter was in so I phoned him "Hello" He said as he answered.

"Take the afternoon off and tell Lester I won't be in either" I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" He sounded so concerned.

"You're results are here" He knew exactly what I was talking about, he hung up the phone and 35 minutes later he came through the door "Here" I handed him the envelope.

We went and sat on the sofa and he just held it in his hands "I don't think I can open it" He stated "Jess I'm terrified" He said.

"I know but we have to know for sure" I told him and rubbed his back "You gotta go it sooner or later" I said.

"Jess I can't do it" He threw the envelope on the coffee table, sighed and leaned back on the sofa. I know how scared he was of these results but we needed to know what they said "How can I be this scared of a bit of paper?" He questioned.

"This little bit of paper can change your life it's understandable that you're scared" I told him and leaned back and hugged him "We don't have to do this now if you don't want to" I said.

"I'm going to take George out for a run" He got up from the sofa and got George's lead, George ran over to him excitedly and they left.

Bailey tried to jump on the sofa to cuddle up to me but it was to high for him so I picked him up and cuddled him "You think he needs to open it don't you" I asked Bailey. This has gotta be one of the best things about having a dog... Or any pet you can talk to them and they don't judge you and they can't answer you back during an argument.

I wanted to open that letter myself, I needed to know. If he has a disease then I need to know for my own peace of mind, I looked at the envelope sitting there in front of me wanting to be opened and I did lean towards it to open it but I managed to stop myself and I got up and went to the kitchen. I put Bailey on the floor and got his food out to feed him and started on food for me and Becker not that I could concentrate much as all that was on my mind was that stupid letter.

The door opened and Becker came in and let George off his lead and he went straight to get some water, I watched Becker as he looked towards the letter sitting in the coffee table "Let's get this over with!" He called out and stormed over to the letter.

Becker's POV  
I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter;

Dear Mr Becker,  
I am writing to inform you of your blood test results taken on the 23/02/2013 at St Mary's Hospital.

Following the incident which happened on the same day blood was taken from you and sent off for analysis and because of the nature of the incident we did try to get the results in as fast as we could but there are other people that needed their results but we did manage to get your results in earlier then we thought.

Your blood was tested for Hepatitis C, Hepatitis B and HIV as these are the three main diseases which you can get from a dirty needle and after extensive analysis if the samples I am very happy to tell you that you tested negative for all diseases.

Of you wish to phone me and speak to me about the results then please do not hesitate my number is: 08003744928 and you want option 5 to go through to me, I am in my office between the hours of 9am-1:30pm then again from 3pm-6:30pm.

Dr P. Matthews.

I couldn't believe it! Me and Jess had been doing all of this worrying for nothing I was absolutely 100% clear of everything! "You're OK" Jess said and when I turned to her she was crying then I realised that I was too.

"Jess I promise you that I am going to give you as many children as you want" I told her and she laughed as I kissed her "How about we start right now" I suggested.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"This whole thing has made me realise that life is just to damn short, I don't intend on wasting what I have got left. I love you so much Jess and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to have our own family... What do you say?" I asked.

"OK" we started kissing and took it to the bedroom where me and Jess got our freak on!

I woke up the next morning and seen her still fast asleep, she looked beautiful with her hair sprawled out across the pillow. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before putting on my running clothes and I took George out for our morning run and then when I got back I seen that she was still asleep so I took Bailey out round the park for her and when I got back she was STILL asleep... My God had she taken some sleeping pills or something? I made breakfast and as I came into the bedroom she was just sitting up in bed "Well hello sleeping beauty, you know I've taken both the dogs out and made you breakfast in bed whilst you've been snoozing away" I said.

She laughed and kissed me as I put the tray with her food on over he legs "Wow I can't believe you actually took Bailey out, I'm impressed" She stated.

"Yeah well I thought I would treat you" I kissed her again.

"You need a shower" She said laughing and playfully pushed me away from her.

When I got out of the shower I found Jess in the kitchen cleaning up and getting the gods breakfast for them, I came up behind her and placed my hands over her stomach "Who knows what's happening in there right now? I tell you I got some strong soldiers so we should have no problem" I said into her ear and kissed her neck.

She turned around and faced me "I don't want you to get your hopes up OK? It could be months or even years until we conceive... We both want this but let's not get to excited" She stated and she was right we shouldn't be getting this excited.

"I know I'm sorry" She got up on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips "Wanna give it another try just incase one of your strong soldiers couldn't do it?" She whispered huskily into my ear, man she sounded hot when she spoke like that.

Jess' POV  
How could Becker still have the energy to have sex again? We have had sex four times today and once last night, that's five times in the last 24 hours... I need a break "Becker I need a break, muscles I didn't even know I had are asking me to stop" I stated as he kissed my neck.

I turned to face him and he smiled "OK, sorry I didn't mean to wear you out that much" He said and kissed me "It's early dinner time so how about I run out and get us something to eat OK and whilst I'm gone you can feed the dogs" I nodded in agreement and he jumped out of the bed and got dressed.

Right now I feel like such a bitch! How am I supposed to tell Becker I am still on birth control? He is so excited that I might be pregnant and I'm still on birth control. I do want to have a baby with him but my coil is still in and it doesn't come out yet and going to see the doctor before it's due to come out is irritating because I got to make an appointment, answer lots of questions and blah blah blah.

It's only supposed to be in for another 3 months surely I don't have to tell him because he can't expect me to get pregnant straight away can he? Why do I have a feeling that if I'm not pregnant in a couple of weeks he's going to be taking me to see a doctor of some sort, should I tell him? Will he get angry that we've had sex five times today and I didn't tell him? What if he finds out another way? What the hell shall I do?

I got out of bed and threw Becker's shirt on and some underwear and went into the kitchen where the dogs were playing, I poured out their food and gave them some fresh water "Do you think I should tell him?" I asked them. They just looked at me and went back to eating their food "Thanks for your advice" I stated.


End file.
